he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Games (Filmation episode)
For the ''New Adventures of He-Man episode, see The Games (DIC episode). '''The Games' is the 128th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: The Bendari, an alien race from a world with no evil, come to Eternia wanting to pit the greatest representatives of good and evil against one other. Teela forces Adam to keep training, so the Bendarians select Fisto instead of He-Man, as Skeletor uses his latest invention the Evilgizer to increase the to increase the evil powers of Spikor, making him the Bendarian's selection. It soon becomes apparent that evil will cheat, which is perfectly acceptable behavior for the villains! When it appears that Fisto is going to lose He-Man takes over, against impossible odds...) Synopsis Moral Man-At-Arms: "Today we learned about the value of trying even when the odds are against you. Sometimes, when people around us aren't playing by the rules or the job seems too big, it's easy to become discouaraged. That's when you really have to stick with it and keep trying. Because that's how winners are born. So, whether you're playing a game or doing your schoolwork, no matter how far behind you think you are, don't give up. Remember, you can't win if you don't try. See you next time." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Cringer *Fisto (final Filmation speaking role) *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Mer-Man (final Filmation appearance) *Skeletor *Spikor Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Bendari and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms, Cringer and Mer-Man * Linda Gary as Teela * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Fisto, Spikor and Bendari robot Behind the Scenes *Script was approved September 10, 1984. Continuity *Skeletor's drilling machine was previously used by him in The Search and also appears as the Roto-Rocket used by the Heroic Warriors in The Energy Beast and was used by Modulok in Happy Birthday Roboto. *The animated sequence of Prince Adam and Teela's sword fight is based on a rotoscoped sequence previously seen in The Dragon's Gift, The Return of Granamyr and One for All. *The design of the large bird that carries Spikor into the sky is based on the Mother Roe from Valley of Power. Further variations were seen in Betrayal of Stratos and the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode The Mines of Mondor. *The sound of the Bendari spaceship uses the Enterprise bridge sound effects first used by Filmation in their animated version of Star Trek. *A background plate from The Dragon's Gift is used, in which Skytree and his surrounding forest is briefly visible. Gallery The Games 03.png The Games 04.png The Games 05.png The Games 02.png The Games.gif The Games 06.png The Games 07.png The Games 08.png The Games 09.png The Games 10.png The Games 11.gif The Games 12.png The Games 13.png The Games 14.png The Games 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Spikor poses! *Spikor poses: The Revenge! *Squash and Stretch Evil Warriors... Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes